This invention is directed to a wrench with a handle capable of assuming multiple work positions.
The concept of this type wrench structure is not new, however, the known structures do not include positive locking components or do not include multiple adjustment areas along the handle length as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,028,561 and 3,270,597.
The instant invention has as a primary object a wrench with a handle with a plurality of segments each adjustable into a plurality of positions.
Another object of the invention is a wrench in which each handle segment is independently adjustable relative to an adjacent segment.
Another object of the invention is an adjustable wrench handle having a plurality of locking members at some of its adjustable joints.
Another object of the invention is a wrench handle having a plurality of adjustable positions and a positive locking member positively locking handle segments into selective relative positions.
The invention is directed to a wrench, including a head having a handle capable of assuming multiple work positions and a positive locking member positively locking adjacent handle segments in selected positions. The handle includes a handle end having a stud at one end and an intermediate handle having a yoke at each end. A first of the yokes is pivotally engaged with a stud formed with the head and the second yoke is pivotally engaged with the handle end stud. Each of the studs includes spaced teeth about a portion of its periphery.
A longitudinally movable detent ring is positioned over an end of the handle end. The detent ring is resiliently urged into engagement with paired detent surfaces arranged over end portions of the adjacent yoke. The combination forms a ring engaging assembly.
A longitudinal bore with a transverse bore passing there through is formed in the intermediate handle member. A positioning member which is movable between a locking position and a non-locking position is carried in the transverse bore. An engaging member which is movable between an engaged position and a disengaged position is carried in the longitudinal bore. When the positioning member is positioned in the locking position it acts to positively lock the engaging member in the engaged position. The engaging member when in the engaged position is inter engaged with teeth formed in each of the studs.
A receiving area is associated with the longitudinal bore for receiving a spring. The spring acts to urge the engaging member outwardly along the longitudinal bore and into engagement with teeth of at least one of the studs. The receiving area is an enlarged area adjacent an end of the longitudinal bore.
The engaging member generally includes an engaging head and an engaging shaft independent of the engaging head with the receiving area being located between opposing ends of the engaging head. The engaging shaft acts to urge the engaging head outwardly. The engaging member may include an engaging head connected with an engaging shaft with the spring engaging with the engaging head within said longitudinal bore. The engaging member may include a ball. The face of the engaging head may have transverse teeth adapted to engage with the teeth of the associated of the studs. There may be a front and a rear engaging member with the front engaging member being associated with the wrench head stud and the rear engaging member being associated with the handle and stud.
A positioning member may be carried in the transverse bore in engagement with the engaging member. The positioning member is movable between a non-locking position in which it allows the engaging member movement along the longitudinal bore and a locking position in which the engaging member is locked in engagement with the positioning member. Normally a spring urges the positioning member into the lock position.
The engaging member may include first and second engaging heads carried adjacent respective ends of the intermediate handle portion. The first and second engaging heads are movable longitudinally of the intermediate handle portion.